User blog:I Love Pokemon 5000/Choices episodes 2-6
Episode 2: I attacked the ghast with a sword. I went to Redstonia and Boomtown in alternative game play. At Redstonia I crafted a repeater and said yes to build a command block. I got out of there alive and we left the temple at night to avoid the witherstorm. At Boomtown I called myself the destroyer I got out of there alive and we left the temple at night to avoid the witherstorm. EPisode 3: After fighting Ivor, I dug down into the mob grinder. I saved Petra from the mobs But the most pivotal moment of all time: I chose to wear the hero's armor I didn't seek out in episode 3. Episode 4: After going to the farlands. I decided to fight the witch in the swamp with a sword. I got over there and built a diamond pickaxe. When I was male Jesse I took ender defender. When I was female Jesse I took Dragonsbane. I killed the witherstorm. Episode 5: I told the blaze rods how dare they ditch lukas like that. I can't believe that Aiden and his friends has enchanted diamond swords but lukas only has an stone/iron one. I left Ivor's house up. I ran from the guards with Petra and Milo. (Why get yourself in a prison cell? We are heroes) I punched Aiden/saved the founder in alternative game play. Lukas will use an iron sword if I back him up or a stone one if I saved the founder. I chose the swiftness potion to get past gill and maya. I defeated aiden and took him to safety. I left the founder and Milo with shared power. Episode 6:I I played it cool with Torquedawg(well acutally, he wasn't the nicest person in the world). I showed everyone the arrow that killed Torquedawg. I showed Sparklez my flint and steel. I said "poor captain sparklez" (Wait that was Jerry the slime, the slime ball). I Questioned Dantdm first, Lizzie second, Stampy last. Everyone, Please don't hate me It really torn me apart because this next decision will kill Dantdm or LDshadowlady. I saved them in alternative gameplay to be fair so I won't feel bad. It's less mean when someone in my gameplay will always die and not survive. Lizzie almost always die. The only time that does not happen is if you accuse stampy cat, but that's hard to guess which decision actually saves her. I told Stampy to give the flint and steel back to Dantdm/Lizzie. It's not his fault. Cassie is still after people regardless if they have the flint and steel or not. Even if she did get her hands on one, she's charaged with 3 murders. I'm not sure if MCSM has a justice system or not but, that's so mean. I stood with Stacy. (Sorry, I panicked and I was worried that she will come up and slash me with an axe) I said Poor Cassie (When actually I feel less remorse with other people) I said goodbye to whoever survived. I didn't drop the cat to cassie. (Hey, it's the cat's choice to jump down, If the cat is really best friends with the murderer, he should jump. Category:Blog posts